New life, new family, new home
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konaha. He travels through the different country's surviving only on his training and what he can find. he stumbles across a daughter of a Kage and is taken in. N X OFC, N X SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters belonging to the anime manga.

A/N: This story is written by two authors me (shinigami sekkus koneko) and my best friend(Ookami chosha).

Prologue

'Thought'

'**Kyuubi'**

"Talking"

As Naruto sat on a log not far from Konaha the anger built upon him. What had happened just a few hours ago had verified what he had already known. He did not Those people; what had they ever done for him?

*Flashback*

Naruto and Jiriya walked through the dense forest walking to their home after training for two years. As they approached the outskirts of the village Naruto's smile broadened thinking of his 'friends' and seeing his best 'friend' Sasuke again, while Jiriya frowned seeing six figures standing outside of the closed gates.

"Hey kid. No matter what happens, keep your cool." Jiriya said causing Naruto to look up at him before looking at the gates where he saw the elders of Konaha standing there. Three elderly males and three elderly women that made up the council known as the Elders.

"Hey what's up?" Jiriya asked forcing a smile as they approached them.

"Jiriya." The head male elder said while glaring at Naruto. "You should not have brought Him back here. He is not welcome here."

"What! Why is Naruto not allowed in his home village?" Jiriya questioned as he placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"HE causes too much chaos and terror in this village. He is no longer welcome." The head female elder said firmly again glaring at Naruto. Jiriya felt Naruto tense under his hand.

"We will just see about that. Come Naruto." Jiriya said pushing Naruto towards the gates only to have the elders step in front of him.

"If He takes one step inside this village he will be arrested." The head male elder said causing Jiriya to growl at him.

"Naruto-kun, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jiriya whispered to him as he walked around him. He entered through the gate and the elders remained causing Naruto to feel uneasy. Naruto waited ten minutes before deciding enough was enough.

"Tell Jiriya he will know who to contact if he needs to get in touch." Naruto said before turning on his heel and walking ten steps he turned his head and smirked "also tell him I will be fine I know what I'm doing. And if you don't tell him I will know and HE will know." Naruto added before walking back into the forest.

*End Flashback*

A snap of a twig brought Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned with a Kunai ready in his hand. He waited for a while but nothing appeared.

'To hell with this' Naruto thought before walking into the forest and out into the world.

A/N: hopefully Iwill have more of my other chapters up soon. I have updated two of them recently and hope to up date the rest soon Mika-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: look at the prologue.

Chapter one

~Two years later~

Now at eighteen Naruto had grown to five foot eleven inches, his hair sat at the small of his back and his eyes as keen as the fox that resided with in him. He had travelled the length and breadth of the land surviving only on his wits and ninja skills alone.

He had ran out of food two days ago and was now in the Whirlpool country heading towards what he thought was the ruins of the whirlpool village that he had heard Tsunade talk of once. He was a mile out when he heard the cry of a woman not far ahead of him. He sprinted as fast as he could towards the females cry hearing voices of several men telling her to give 'it' over. He skidded to a halt when he saw three men pulling on one side of a bundle while a female pulled on the opposite side.

"Oi! Leave her alone!"He cried rushing forward to help the female. Naruto couldn't see the females face as she wore a clock with the hood up. It happened so quickly that Naruto knocked the men out while using the last of his stored energy that he collapsed without seeing if the female was alright.

As Naruto opened his eyes he didn't recognise the place he was in. The ceiling was white while the walls were cream. He was laid on a bed with a soft pillow under his head indicating someone had laid him with care. He noticed that from across the room he had been propped up with several pillows.

He turned his head to his left and saw a young woman, roughly seventeen years old sitting in a rocking chair embroidering something. Her red locks in a tight braid running down her back pausing in her work she looked up and noticed that Naruto was awake.

"Oh! The hero's awake. I'll go tell father." She said softly before standing and placing her embroidery on the chair before gliding out of the room.

'Hero?' Naruto thought 'Since when did I become a hero?'

A few minutes past before he heard the young woman's soft footsteps coming back with a heavier set following. The door opened revealing the young woman with an older man behind her. His face similar to that of the young woman's with eyes that showed much wisdom but a mischievous streak on the side.

"It's nice to see you are awake, young man. I am Chief Hige and this is my eldest daughter Hiromi. And we are in your debt."

"M...y debt?" Naruto croaked out confused.

"Yes, young man. You saved Hiromi-Chan from Bandits and then collapsed on her. Those that were meant to be protecting her carried you here after you scared her. You have been out a week."

'That short a time? It's usually longer.'

'**That's because I helped speed things along brat.'**

'Kyuubi?'

'**Who else brat?'**

"Our head medi-nin would like to talk to you if you are up to it." Chief Hige said.

"When ever she has time will be fine. It's not as if I will be going anywhere for the next few days."

"She should be here at half four till then Hiromi-Chan has offered to keep you company, again if that is okay."

"If Hiromi-sama doesn't have anything important to do."

"Not at all. No social visits to make today." Hiromi said retaking her seat.

"I have more work to do so I will see you later. Hiromi-Chan, don't be too curious."  
"Hai Otou-sama."

"Oh before I forget we don't carry surnames here." Chief Hige said before walking out of the room causing Naruto to rest back against the pillow.

'**Hmm, looking good.'**

'What are you on about Kyuu?'

'**The girl. Yum, yum'**

'Are you thinking about your stomach or mine?' Naruto asked still confused.

'**No. Just thinking about nice little kits the pair of you could make.'**

Naruto's cheeks flushed. 'Shut up, shut up. I don't need to hear this.'

"Would you like me to open a window for you? You look a little flushed." Hiromi asked dreamily.

"Err...n... No thank you, Hiromi-sama." Naruto said hastily while thinking 'Don't look down, don't look down.'

'**Why aren't you looking down?'**

'Why do you think Baka?'

'**It's your body gaki.'**

'They're your hormones.'

'**Well they have to go somewhere.'**

'Well stop thinking those thoughts Hentai.'

'**But they are fun.' **Kyuubi whined.

'Oh! Shut up and go to sleep you old perv. I should start calling you Ero-sennei.'

'**You're no fun.' **Kyuubi whined again before falling silent.

'Finally.' Naruto thought.

"Would you like me to get you anything? A drink? Some food?" Hiormi asked.

'**A lay would be nice.'** Kyuubi thought cheekily.

'Shut up Kyuu!' "I am a little thirsty."

'**And I'm a little horny.'**

"I'll get you some juice then. What flavour would you like? Grape? Apple? Orange?"

'**Pussy juice would be nice.'**

'RIGHT THAT IS IT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO SHUT YOU UP FOR YOU' Naruto thought angrily.

'**Shutting up! Please don't shut me up Naru.'** Kyuubi whimpered.

"Grape would be nice. Throat's a little dry." Naruto managed to say covering his silent conversation. Hiromi left the room and Naruto sighted gratefully.

'Kami-sama, she didn't notice.' He thought before thinking of the Pink haired banshee back in Konaha immediately killing his buzz. Hiromi came back shortly after carrying two cans of juice. They sat talking intermitily till a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Hiromi asked.

"It is Tosha, Hiromi-sama. I have come to see the hero." An elderly female voice replied.

Hiromi giggled "enter Tosha."

The door opened revealing an elderly woman who had long grey hair also in a braid to the small of her back tight and her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hiromi-sama, hero-san." She said bowing slightly before entering the room and closing the door. Tosha walked up to the bed taking the chart.

"Tosha-baa-Chan, would you like me to leave?" Hiromi asked getting ready to leave.

"No, my child. You should be the first to find out about your hero's gift."

'Gift... what Gift?" Naruto thought curiously.

'**Me, duh!'** kyuubi said before laughing manically.

'What did I say about shutting up?'

'**I'm just stating the obvious.'**

'You're an obvious pain in the arse that's what you are.'

'**You're mean.'** Kyuubi said the pout coming through in his voice.

'And you are annoying. Now shut up.'

Hiromi looked at Naruto curiously.

"I already know he's special so what are you talking about?" Hiromi asked Tosha.

"Well my child I am talking about the beast that resides with in him. Kyuubi the nine tails."

Naruto looked at Tosha shocked.

"H...How did you know that?" He asked while Hiromi asked "Biju?"

"Yes Hiromi-sama a Biju. And I know because I have seen a Jourikin before and recognise the chakra of a Biju. It is my special gift and one of the main reasons I am a medi-nin."

As she said this it caused Naruto to relax a little.

'**Ask her what one? What Biju did she see?'** kyuubi demanded

"Kyuubi wants to know what Biju you saw." Naruto said.

"It was Kyuubi himself. Only a very younger version of him. When I was six I was with my father hunting for our dinner when we saw a youngish fox on the road ahead. My father went to shoot it but I stopped it because I could see its eight other tails."

'**I don't remember that but that was a good sixty years ago.'**

'I don't think she is that old Kyuu.'

'**Look at her. She's at least sixty six –sixty seven.'**

'Don't be rude Kyuu or you'll get locked back in your cage like a naughty little kit'

'**Big Meany.'** Kyuubi said before blowing raspberries

"Hero-san? Daijobu desu ka?" Hiromi asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto said looking up "OH! I'm fine Kyuubi was just talking to me."

"The Biju talks to you?" Hiromi asked

"Hai. It's been him and I for two years."

"Do you not have a home village?"

Naruto lowered his head and shock it slightly.

"Not any more the elders of my village banished me and I am unsure of why. Ero sennie went to see what was going on and I just left leaving a message for him so he would know I was safe. I've stayed away from all ninja villages till now." Naruto explained.

"We can change your name and keep you hidden is you want us to." Tosha said.

"That would be nice." Naruto said after thinking for a while.

"What is your name Hero-san?" Hiromi asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"...Uzumaki?" Tosha asked checking she had heard right.

"Hai... Nain de?"

"When we arrived here our ninjas found archives. Among them we found a file stating that Uzumaki Kushina, daughter of the Kaze of whirlpool was on her way with her team to Konaha. As they got to the boarder they got ambushed and almost all of the team were killed. Three weeks passed when the Whirlpool got word that Uzumaki-san was alive and recovering in Konaha. Three days later the Whirlpool was wiped out. We don't know what happened to Uzumaki-san or if she had any children."

"I can't tell you anything. As far as I know I am the only Uzumaki in Konaha and I was orphaned from Birth."

"Hmm. I can draw some blood and test it. I will destroy it all when I am finished with it if I have you permission."

Naruto agree to this and allowed Tosha to draw his blood.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. This story has been co-authored with Ookami chosha and beated by Ookami Chosha. Please R&R Mika-Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Check first chapter.

Chapter two: talks with Tosha, Hiromi and Garra.

It had been four days since Tosha had drawn his bloods and she was due to release him tomorrow. Hiromi-san had been with him most of the time. He had noticed that she seemed attached to him.

'Yes she is attractive but what happens if I need to leave again?' Naruto thought in the hour that Hiromi had left for the night.

'_**What are you thinking about brat?**_' Kyuubi asked.

'Hiromi-san'

'_**What about the hottie**_?'

'Kyuu!'

'_**Sorry. Sorry. What about Hiromi-san?**_'

'I don't want to get too attached to her just in case I have to leave again. She doesn't deserve to be hurt if I do end up leaving.'

'_**Nothing I can help you with Brat. Foxes mate then the male either gets killed or moves on**_.'

'You don't have only one mate?'

'_**No we tend to have multiple mates**_.'

'You sound as if you have been around the wood a bit Kyuu.'

'_**Well I have. However I don't have kits. One nine tailed fox is enough besides I would hate to kill one of my own kits.**_'

'Understandable'

'_**Look brat. It looks as if we will be safe here for now. If we need to leave then we'll explain it to Hiromi-Chan and see what happens form there.**_'

'Okay. I'll wait and see what happens.'

'_**And get laid soon. I need a release.**_'

'Can't you take care of that yourself?'

'_**With what? My claw? Foxes only get release by getting laid.**_'

'So you have been celibate for eighteen years?'

'_**Not my fault. How was I to know I'd end up in your body when I went out for my dinner?**_'

'You attached the village.'

'_**I only attacked because they stole and killed my then mate. And my mate was a stunner and a brilliant lay.**_'

'Kyuu! Stop sending me your hormones!'

'_**I can't help it. They have to go somewhere and that somewhere is your body. Now be a good brat and take care of it for us.**_'

Naruto physically growled before taking care of his physical problem.

Tosha turned up at nine the following morning to find Naruto dressed and bouncing slightly on the bed.

"I take it you don't like hospitals much."

"Almost every time I am in a hospital those that are meant to make me well don't. I end up spending more time in hospital than I am meant too and I hurt more than is necessary."

"Ah well here, no matter who the person is, they are treated fairly. Some of our patients have different sexual orientation than yours and we treat them as we have treated you." Tosha said before handing him his check out forms. "I also have some news for you. Your blood work is back and your mother was indeed Umizake Kushina and your father was Nakamize Minato aka Yonadami-sama of Konaha."

"... Otou-sama was Yonadami?"

"Yes. All Hokages, Kages and Leaders give a sample of blood to each village. We tested it as you looked similar to him. So on a whim we have found who your father was."

"Can we keep it quiet for a while I don't want other people knowing till after I know who I can trust and feel safe around."

"Of course. If you wish to be a ninja again Chief Hige would have you tested against our nin's and see where you rate."

"One of my friends offered me the same option four years ago as a thank you for saving his life. I was at Chuunin level. I would like to see if I have improved any."

"I am sure you have young man. If you have any thing you 'd like to talk about I can be found here or in my house not far from the apartment that has been set up for you, for however long you stay for."

"Arigatou gozimus Tosha-sensei."

"Just Tosha young man or Tosha-Baa-san. And we'll need to think of a new name for you."

"Err, can I think about it for a while and get back to you on it?"

"Of course. You can inform either me or Chief Hige when you have decided. Hiromi will be here to see you soon. She can show you your apartment."

"Arigatou gozimus Tosha."

"You are welcome Young man. See you around."

Naruto smiled before walking to the front door only to meet Hiromi on her way into the hospital.

"Hero-san! You are up... should you be up?"

"Hai Hiromi-san Tosha has cleared me. I am free to go."

"Good. I can show you your apartment yes?"

"Yes you may Hiromi-san but not around the village. Maybe tomorrow."

"Of course. I have your cupboards and fridge filled up and ready for you." Hiromi said leading him towards his new place. His apartment had a living area, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms plus a patio.

It had been four weeks since Naruto Had arrived in New Whirlpool village. His name was an anagram of his own name, Touran and he had been tested by three different levels of ninja. He was now part of the Secret service of the Whirlpool aka SSW.

He was off duty today and was currently sitting on a bench with Hiromi at his side.

"Why are you hesitant Touran-san?" Hiromi asked breaking the silence between them.

"It has to do with my life before I came here." He replied.

"May I hear of your life so far?"

"Yes. I lived in an orphanage on the outside of the village till I was four. During the first four years of my life I was treated differently. I was isolated and very rarely touched. I was fast to walk and talk I wasn't allowed to play with any other children. At the age of four I demanded my own apartment from the hokage at the time. He granted it and helped me when he could. I was never given any medical assistance. I had stones thrown at me and awful names called at me. Loud whispers followed me as I walked down the street. The children didn't know why their parents hated me but they followed their lead except one person Sasuke. Sasuke is the heir to his family; his older brother is the head. He was my first and only acquaintence till I was twelve. He was never my friend par say but he treated me with respect and didn't follow the rest of the village. I was placed in his team when we where junior ninja's. We trained and did missions together. We improved as much as we could. Sasuke was then bitten on one of our exams by Orochimaru and he was going to follow him till we got word he was dead. Our old Hokage died fighting him and my new teacher, Jiriya took me to find Tsunade-baa-Chan. We found her and she became the fifth hokage of Konaha. I was then taken on a two year mission by Jiriya at the age of thirteen. We returned just before my sixteenth birthday only for me to be banished by six old codgers that sit on their arses all day doing fuck all about the village or the people in it."

"That's awful! We would never do that! We know the value of life and those around us. If anything you should be praised. We will keep you safe here Touran-san. You are a prince among poppers. An heir to two villages treated illy and wrongly and no matter how much they try they will not be able to make it up to you."

"Arigatou Hiromi-san, for listening to me blab."

"You're welcome Touran-san."

Touran sat listening to the sound of the river not far from where they sat while Hiromi sat humming.

It had been three weeks since Touran had told Hiromi about his past. They had been spending a lot of time together. He had met her younger sister Kiara, who loved the colour black and heavy black eye makeup. When Hiromi was busy Kiara was with Touran when he wasn't on duty.

At the moment Touran and Kiara were walking through the village when he felt a familiar presence. He looked up and sniffed the air turning his head left and right.

'feels like Garra. Smells like Garra... could it be...?'

"Touran? Is there something wrong?"

"No... I don't think so."

"KIARA-SAMA! HERO-TOURAN!" a Jounin cried as he ran towards them.

"Hai?" Kiara asked tilting her head to the side.

"There are a team of ninja's from the Sand Village."

"eto... is it a team with one girl and two boys?"

"...Hai."

"Does one of the boys have red head?"

"...Hai."

"And the girl have four bunches?"

"...Hai."

"And the last boy have weird face paint on his cheeks?"

"Hai... Do you know them Hero-Touran san?"

"Hai... well sort of. I'll come with you to the fornt gate. Kiara-san please inform Chief Hige that we have some visitors from the sand."

"Hai Touran-san."

Touran walked to the front gate and saw three familiar people.

"… What is taken so long?" the one with face paint on his face, Kankuro complained loudly.

"Silence nii-san… Biju…" the red haired boy said.

"Garra?" the female asked confused.

"I sense a biju… more powerful than Shukaku." Garra said looking around.

"You would be right there Garra-san." Touran said stepping out from the shadows. All three sand nins saw him before recognition hit.

"NARUTO! What the hell are you doing here?" Kankuro asked hitting him on the back. Temari whimpered slightly before glumping him. When he was released by Temari Garra stepped forwars and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are safe Naruto-kun. We have been worried about you " Garra said softly.

"I've missed you all." Touran said smiling softly.

"We must tell Konaha that you are safe. They have been searching frantically for you." Kankuro said.

"No Kankuro-san. I am not going back there."

"WHAT! Why?"

"They banished me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I wasn't given a reason other that I caused too much trouble." Touran said as Garra tightened his arm round Touran's shoulder.

"I know why the elders banished you." Temari said softly. "There was an earthquake three days before you were due to return and Tsunade-san got hit by some concrete. The elders took over when she fell into a coma. When Jiriya appered they thought you had gone back to your flat. it wasn't until an hour after Jiriya appeared that Shikamaru found out that the elders had banished you. He wanted to send out a search team out for you but the elders could not be over ruled till Tsunade was awake. Two weeks later Tsunade awoke. She looked around the room and saw Jiriya. She demanded to know where her 'kid' was. Jiriya then had to tell her what had happened. She tore into the elders and banned them from ever taking over again if something happened to the hokage. She removed your ban and sent search teams out for you. And Shika-kun has kept me informed for the past two years."

As Temari finished tears ran freely down her cheeks, Touran's and those around them that had heard.

"Touran-kun…" Hiromi's sweet dreamy voice called to him. He moved out of Garra's arms and into Hiromi's, who lead him away.

"You'll have to wait till Touran-san is more stable to talk." Chief Hige said as he approached them.

"Tou-ran-san?" Garra said confused.

"The young man you were just talking to."

"Naruto."

"He changed his name for his safety." Chief Hige said. "Now how can I help you?"

"Our Kage would like to make an alliance with your village. We will take the secret of Touran to our graves if needs be." Temari said handed a sealed scroll to Hige.

"I'll think this over. Till I have made my decision you may stay in one of our nin houses. I'll have Touran-san come see you once he feels better."

"That is fine. We just want our brother safe." Garra said shocking Temari and Kankuro.

"We will lead you to you accomidation now. Kiara-chan."

"Hai 'tou-sama?"

"Can you please lead them to Building three?"

"Hai 'Tou-sama. Ikko."

Garra, Temari and Kankuro followed Kiara to the building that they are staying.

Touran ventured over to the house Garra, Temari and Kankuro were staying the following day. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Garra Looked out.

"Touran, come in please." Garra said stepping aside.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Garra."

"Think nothing of it little brother." Garra said leading him into the living area.

"Little brother?"

"You are younger than me by seven months, Touran-kun and as you are a jinchuriki you are my brother in all but blood."

Touran gave a watery smile before hugging Garra.

"We've missed you very much Naruto. We thought you were dead for almost a year now. Tsunade-san has been beside herself. She thinks you have forgotten about her or that you are dead."

"I could never forget Baa-chan. If I write a letter for her can you give it to her?"

"Of course. Temari can make it so that it is inside a letter to her boyfriend and he can be the carrier."

"With that be okay with Temari-san?"

"It will be fine Ochibi-kun. He needs some more work to keep him busy." Temari said as she walked into the room. She hugged Touran and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm sorry for what those fools did to you and I hope you can for give Shika-kun and myself."

"There's nothing to forgive Temari-san…"

"Ah, ah Nee-san or Nee-chan."

"Hai Tem-nee-san… wait does that mean Shika is going to be my brother-in-law?"

"NO! Baka! We are only going out just now."

"He really needs to pull his finger out or a ring. I don't really care which."

Garra covered his mouth hiding the smile on his face while Touran smiled wildly. Temari blushed before bashing Touran on the top of his head.

"Baka! I might just rip up your letter to Tsunade-san."

"B-But Tem-nee-san! Baa-chan thinks I'm dead. Do you want Baa-chan to kill everyone just to find out the truth? Including Shika?"

"… Point. Fine I'll have him deliver your message for you."

"Don't tell him who it is from please?"

"Fine. Just have it here by the time we leave."

"Will do."

"So who was the red head?"

"Red head? OH Hiromi-chan. She is Chief Hige's eldest daughter. I rescued here form some bandits about two months ago."

"Is Kyuubi making suggestions?" Garra asked causing Touran to blush.

"yes! He's been feeding my mind with all different thoughts and hormones. I've had to put him in his cage four times in the last week. That's where he is at the moment."

"Touran-kun the best thing is to give in to their hormones a little at a time. Shukaku still hasn't found someone he likes."

"Then how… OH! I think I understand."

"Don't think on it too much To-chan. Gar-chan knows what he's doing."

"Don't add chan to my name." Touran growled.

"Let her have her way Touran-kun. It causes less hassle. What level are you at now?"

"Secret service level or ANBU level. That's what I am here. I became second in command after six weeks."

"That's brilliant Touran-kun. You should be able to make it to the top someday."

"I know…I found out who my parents are."

"Oh? It's Tsunade and Jiriya right?" Temari asked.

"Ew! No! although I think they are dating. No my parents are Nazamize Minato and the heiress of the old whirlpool country, Uzumaki Kushina. And I want to earn the right to run a village."

"And you will To-chan. Our village is holding the hokage trials in three weeks. Gar-chan is entering."

"You'll have to tell me if you win… Wait your village lets you compete? Even with Shukaku?"

"Hai… why?"

"One of the reasons I think they banished me when Tsunade-baa-chan was out was because of Kyuubi. They encouraged m isolation. If it wasn't for Sasuke I would have been killed at six. The same with Itachi."

"Is that why you where only a genin when we first met?" Garra asked confused.

"Aa. They didn't train me correctly the simplest of juitsus caused me far too much trouble. Harder ones such as Multiple Blood clones came a lot easier."

"Odd. What was wrong?"

"Something about my seal being wrong. Ero-sennie sorted it out for me and since then I have been able to do almost all juitsus taught to me. Rasenga, flash and thunder split."

"Thunder split?"

"Basically I have managed to make the wind Stronger than lightning and split any lightning attacks. Jiriya was helping me before we went back to Konaha. Last I heard he was in Suna."

"That was eighteen - twenty months ago. He came looking for you. That's the first I heard you had disappeared and I joined the search for four months till I was told if I went out again they would derank me." Garra said causing Touran to frown.

"Don't worry Tour-chan. They didn't." Temari said smirking.

A/N: Again this story has been co-authored with Ookami chosha and betaed by Ookami Chosha. Please R&R or no more chapters. Mika-Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

A/N: Word of warning this is a short chapter! And it was planned.

Chapter 3: discussion with Chief and the sand siblings leaving

It had been a week since the sand siblings arrived and Touran had taken Garra's advice and gave into Kyuubi's demands for a mate.

He had started dating Hiromi and was starting to become Happy again. He had been called to Chief Hige's office the day before the sand siblings were due to leave.

"Touran-kun, what do you think of this alliance?"

"Well, Suna did quite a lot of business with my old village. It helped both economy and Nins while I was there. After that I'm not sure. I believe that it could be good if we have a good relationship with the leaders. I don't know Garra-nii-san's father but I know Garra and would be willing to bet that he becomes the Kage in a few weeks time. If you establish a link with Garra then I believe you will have a good alliance."

"Well I think that there is a possibility that I will create this alliance but I am not going to be the one to carryout the alliance."

"What do you mean Chief-san?"

"In three months time I become fifty five I have to give up my position. So I have two and a half months to pick my successor."

"Huh… that's a better rule than Konaha's. It there anything else Chief-san?"

"Yes. What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage in a few months time with your permission Chief-san."

"That's fine, besides it's her choice."

"Thank you Chief-san."

"You're welcome Touran-kun."

Next day

"I'm going to miss you Tour-chan," Temari said as she tried to squeeze him to death.

"Miss… you… too… Tam-nee… chan."

"Let's the guy breath Nee-chan." Kankuro said before patting Touran on the back. "Later Touran. Don't get in too much trouble."

"Kankuro trouble follows us no matter what." Garra said as he adjusted his gourd before giving Touran a hug. "Don't be a stranger little bother."

"I will try not to Nii-kun. Hurt Kant-nii-san for me if he does anything stupid."

"Always." Garra said smirking causing Kankuro to stutter, and with that the sand siblings left the new whirlpool village.

A/N: As I wrote on the last chapter no reviews no new chapter. It has taken half a year for someone to post a comment on the story. I don't care if it is good or bad but I need feed back to change mistakes or change my ideas. So PLEASE Read and review. Mika-chan and Ookami Chosha


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did many of the couples would be gay and Sakura would be dead.

Chapter 4: Looking for help.

~ 5 years later~

Tsunade looked out over her village and sighed. They were in trouble. Their Economy was failing and they were preparing for war against Sound. She needed help and soon. She sat down at her desk and looked through some paper work.

"Hime?" a deep rustic voice asked from behind her.

"I miss my boy Jiriya. He'd know what to do."

"Both our boys would… what are you planning to do?"

"I'm sending four of our Nins to search for help. We'll try our alliances and if they can't help we'll have to join villages."

"Who are you going to send?"

"Shikamiru, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura."

"Why her? Why not Sasuke?"

"I've been told that Sasuke is not to leave the village under any circumstance or he'll be placed in custody of Sand A.N.B.U… why?"

"If they come across Naruto then she will attack him. With Sasuke you will at least have a chance of seeing him again."

"Point. I'm going to send them out tomorrow and send them to Sand first, to see if Garra-Kun could help us.""Want me to send word to the Nins you are sending?"

"I already have. They'll be here in ten minutes. Shikamiru already here sleeping in the cover."

"… Why is he sleeping in the corner?"

"He finished two hours ago and instead of going home. I let him sleep here so he didn't need to come back."

"Ah. I understand. SHIKAMURU!"

"Huh?" He asked sleepily

"The others will be here soon."

"That means I need to wake up ne?"

"Hai…"

"How troublesome. Ahh!" He said yawning just as the door opened revealing Kiba, Hinata and Akimaru. As they walked in Jiriya greeted them.

"Hyuuga-chan, Dog Breath." Jiriya said smiling.

"Ero- sennei. Hokage-sama what's the perv doing here?"

"If you must know, Jiriya is my partner and he helps me with a few of my decisions. Now where is Honora-chan?" Tsunade asked.

"She said she could be late." Hinata said softly.

"Again? This is becoming a regular occurrence."

"Has been for six years. She is known around the allies." Jiriya said.

"Ew! I didn't need to hear that old man." Kiba said covering his ears.

"Just saying what I know."

Twenty minutes later Sakura sauntered in.

"You're twenty minutes late. Had this been a surgery you would have been fired. As part of your training both Honora-chan and Hyuuga-chan have to go with our strategist and tracker here to go find help for our village. You will leave at half nine if any one is late then you neither of you will be medic Nins. Shikamiru is in charge. You are going to Sand and if they can not offer assistance you will have to find help elsewhere but not Sound."

"Why do you keep sending me away from my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whined.

"I was unaware that Uchia-san had said he would go out with you. Shikamiru-kun, have you heard anything different?"

"No Hokage-sama. He has said frequently that he is not interested in her or anyone in this village he also said aside from those with family traits, I.e. bakagan, Shirangan, Shadow manipulation and dog whispers the rest are all simpletons."

"WHAT! My Sasuke-kun would never say that about me!"

"Actually he did. I was there when he said it." Kiba said as Akimaru nodded his head.

"I was also at the restaurant when he said that." Hinata said.

"You're all lying."

"Quiet Honora. You have to pack for a long time. I suggest you use the time wisely to prepare and not bothering ANBU. Besides Uchia-san is on a mission outside the village. You may all leave now."

The four younger Nins left and Jiriya blanched.

"Kami-sama she wreaks!"

"She usually sprays a gallon of perfume on herself."

"It fucking reeks that's what. How the hell did our boy and Sasuke-kun stand to be around her?"

"I honestly don't know. I have to ventilate the room if she is in it." Tsunade said pointing to the open window causing Jiriya to smirk.

Kiba, Hinata and Shikamiru stood waiting for Sakura to turn up the next morning. It was twenty five past nine and Shikamiru was not happy. He had heard from Temari that they had heard from Naruto and that he may not forgive the elders but he would always remember his friends. Shikamiru wanted to see his friend again and he didn't care what it took he would bring him home.

At half nine Sakura arrived whipping her mouth with a hankie.

"Shall we go?" She asked smiling smugly.

Shikamiru sighed before turning and leading the way to Sand.

Three days later.

Shikamiru was on his last nerve with Sakura. She had tried everything to get into his and Kiba's trousers but failed to realise neither of them were interested. The approached the gates of Sauna and found Temari waiting for them. Shikamiru walked up to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Get her the hell away from me."

"Who?"

"Honora."

"Why? What has she been doing?"

"She is a whore and is trying everything to get Kiba-kun and I into bed with her."

"Honora-san, our high medic Nin has expressed a wish to see you. She heard you studied under Tsunade-Hime and wanted to see you. She and her son can be found at the hospital."

I'll gladly meet with them." she said before walking off into the city with an escort.

"Thank you!" Kiba cried as his legs gave way.

"What a scat! How could she when I was standing there!" Hinata growled, her eyes darkening.

"My brother will see you now. He and his wife are in the office."

"Wait! Garra-san is married?"

"Hai. They have been married for two years now." Temari said leading them to the Hokage tower and up to Garra's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter."

Temari opened the door to reveal Garra sitting with a girl two years younger than themselves. She had red hair and brown eyes lined heavily with black kohl.

"Nee-san?"

"Shikamiru, Hyuuga-san and the mutt to see you."

"Oi! I'm not a mutt."

"It's nice to see you again Minna. This is my wife Kiara. Ki-chan, the one with the black spiky hair is Temari nee-san's boyfriend Shikamiru. The black haired lady is Hyuuga Hinata and the brown haired man is Inuzuka Kiba."

"It's nice to meet you… however there is one of you group missing."

"Who else is with you?"

"Honora Sakura."

"Who?" Kiara asked confused.

"Put it this way if you see a pink haired girl either run for cover or knock her out." Kiba said firmly

"Is she that bad?"

"She is awful! She will sleep with any male even if he is married. She thinks she is going out with one of our gay friends, who has had a crush on someone for eleven years." Hinata said.

"She sounds awful."

"Anyway how can we help you?"

"Tsunade would like to know if you could help us. Our economy is failing and we have Sound breathing down our necks."

"I'm afraid we can not help you. We are in the same position as you with our economy. Almost all our shops have closed due to lack of visitors. We have had to grow our own crops and rare our own meat. Kiara's family and village have been helping us out as much as possible. We have a good six months before we'll be up and running again at least."

"Do you know of any one that will be able to help us?" Shikamiru asked.

"Only one. Touran-Otto-kun. He is Kiara's brother-in-law. He is the leader of the New Whirlpool village. It is four days travel from here. You can rest and replenish your stock before heading out again. And if you want Temari-nee-san will guide you to their village."

"That would be very grateful. We will leave in two days time."

"Nee-san why don't you house Nara-san till you need to leave nii-san can house the other one and Kiara and I will house Hyuuga-san and Inuzuka-san."

"He'll kill you."

"Correction. He can try. Besides its pay back for the last time he angered Otto-kun and imouto-chan."

"… That was four years ago."

"And he won't be expecting it."

"…Ah! Point."

~A week and a Half later~

Shikamiru was never so grateful to see the gates of the new whirlpool village. Temari had almost attacked Sakura on the way there. Hinata was also close o killing her.

"HALT! STATE YOUR NAMES AND PURPOSE!"

"Subaka Temari here to see my brother-in-law Touran-san."

"Nara Shikamiru Jounin of Konaha here to request help from your leader."

"Hyuuga Hinata same reason as Nara-san."

"Inuzuka Kiba same as Nara-san."

"Honora Sakura same as the last three."

"Yo, Lady Temari."

"Hello again Ren-kun. How are you?"

"I am well thank you for asking I'll inform Touran-san you are on your way up. Please lead your group to the tower. He will be waiting for you."

"Okay. See you later."

Temari lead the way to the leader's tower. As they entered they were met by a blonde haired blue eyed man his hair was similar to a helmet. It covered his cheeks and forehead but was long at the back.

"Tem-nee-san."

"Tou-chan! I missed you ottou-chan."

"And I you nee-chan. You've brought me guests."

"Yes. These are four of Konaha's ninja's. Nara Shikamiru, Inuzuka Kiba, Trainee medic Nin Hyuuga Hinata and Trainee medic Nin Honora Sakura. Minna meet Kage Touran, my brother-in- law."

"It's an honour to meet you" Shikamiru started to say only for Sakura to interrupt.

"Are you married? You're such a handsome man."

"I was married."

"Did that awful wrench leave you? I could comfort you if you like."

"My wife died giving birth to my children and I assure you if I needed comfort I would go else where and not chose a slag like you. I have better taste than you." Touran growled.

"I apologise for her Kage-san. She has no common sense left." Shikamiru said glaring at Sakura. Sakura went to reply when two blonde strikes passed them and jumped on Touran. Touran smiled broadly.

"Sor! Ki!"

"PAPA!"

"Have you been good for Ari-kun?"

"Of course. We are innocent." They replied.

"Uh-huh and I am gullible."

"OI! Where's my hug?" Temari asked offended.

"AUNTY TEM!""Hey munchkins."

The two blonde haired children turned to reveal three scars- like marks on the boy's right cheek and three on the girls left cheek. Touran noticed that Hinata's eyes widen at this. He placed a finger on his lips while smiling softly. Hinata nodded before smiling warmly.

The boys eyes where like his fathers, a clear blue while the daughters where brown.

"Sorko, Kita, why don't you take aunt Tem to see your pets?" Touran suggested.

"Hai papa. Ikko Aunt Tem." The twins said grabbing a hand each and running off with Temari in toe.

"If you'll follow me to my office we can talk."

'**BRAT, BE CAREFUL AROUND HER. I DON'T LIKE THE VIBES SHE IS GIVING OFF**.'

'I know kyuu. She also wreaks of other men… old men at that.'

As they entered the office they noticed two people standing outside the door wearing Fox masks.

"Fox masks? Why would any one want to wear THOSE awful masks?"

"That is so no one knows their face of that they are part of TAILS."

"TAIL?" Shikamiru asked.

"Torture and Investigation League. The head of TAIL leads almost all the operations. Now how can I help you?"

"Our leader Tsunade-sama would like your help. Our economy and Nin force are collapsing. We are preparing for war against Sound and our alliances can not offer us help. Their Kazekage. Sent us here saying you may be able to help us." Shikamiru asked.

"Hmmm… I can help you but the only way I can help you is by going to your village and assessing the damage that has occurred and I don't want to leave my village to fend for themselves so I will have to bring them with us."

"How many live here?"

"Roughly three hundred and fifty."

"We will be able to provide accommodation for them."

"We will need to wait a week as well. Only half of my Nins are here and I need to talk to the Head of TAIL as well."

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"The head of TAIL is the godfather of my children and if I am to take the entire village with me I am taking all of my Nins as well." Touran said before leaning back in his chair. "I will set up rooms for you in a near by hotel except for Nara-san. As you and Tem-nee-san are dating you can share her room at my manor. So if you find Tem-nee-san tell her that you are staying with us. Kai."

"Hai Kage-sama?" one of the Nins from outside the room asked as he entered.

"Please escort Huuyga-sama, Inuzuka-san and Honora-san to Dii-kun's hotel please."

"Hai Kage. If you will follow me."

"Also please remember how you act here relates to the whole of Konaha." Touran said looking at Sakura. Sakura glared at him before following 'Kai' out of the room with Hinata and Kiba giggling behind their hands as they walked out of the office.

"Now Nara-kun." Touran started once the door was closed. "If you go out of here and turn left walk to the stairs and then go two flights up turn right into the corridor and the first door on the left is where you will find Temari and my two terrors. Enjoy the rest of the day and I'll see you when I get back tonight."

"…You don't mind me sharing a room with Temari-chan?"

"Not at all. Tem-nee-san can take care of herself. Now no matter what my terrors say they aren't allowed sweets after four same with fizzy juice. They are allowed three bowls of ramen but only if they eat all their vegetables and if I'm not back before seven they have to be in bed by eight. Temari is aware of these rules but tends not to follow them."

"I'll try and get them to follow the rules but there is no guarantee."

"I know but I need too make sure you knew of the rules." Touran said smiling slightly.

Shikamiru nodded before leaving to find Temari.

A/N: Please remember this is a joint story between my self and Ookami Chosha. We need reviews to know how we are both doing on our writing. So please R&R Mika chan and Ookami Chosha.


	6. Konaha again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I sis many of the couples would be gay and Sakura would be dead.

Chapter 5: Travelling chaos and Arrival at Konaha.

Three weeks pasted before the village was ready to leave. The head of T.A.I.L.S arrived at nine am. Three days before they were due to eave he had quickly packed up his belongings and was stationed at Touran-san's side most of the time. As they left Touran had to restrain Temari from attacking Sakura again.

"For the Last time! I AM NOT INTRESTED!" Shikamiru shouted at Sakura. "I don't want some low life whore touching me. Get lost!"

Sakura blinked in shocked before turning to Kiba.

"Wouldn't touch you with a ten mile barge." Kiba said as he wrapped his arms round Hinata's waist. Temari glared at sakura again before Shikamiru guided her towards the middle of the group.

The head of T.A.I.L.S glared at Sakura through his mask as she came closer to himself and Naruto.

"PINKY! PONY RIDE" Sorko cried jumping on her.

"No. It my turn." Kita cried out from beside one of the T.A.I.L.S guards.

"Is not"

"Is too."

"Is Not"

"too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"Not"

"I win! My turn." Sorko called happily.

"Papa! Sorko-Chan's been mean again."

"Behave Children." Touran said in a firm voice. "I will have Chi separate you."

"But Papa it's my turn to get a Piggy back ride first." Kita said pouting.

"But I won." Sorko called from where he was hanging from Sakura's neck.

"Sorko let Kita have a shot first. Chi can give you a lift till Kita gets tired." Touran said compromising between the two.

"Hai Papa." Sorko said sliding down to the ground.

Kita squealed before climbing up Sakura's back. Once she was settled on Sakura's back Touran glared at Sakura.

"Drop her and I will will you Haruno."

Sakura gulped but nodded and shifted her grip so it was tighter that she had it.

It took just over two weeks for them to reach Konaha. Shikamiru had sent word via Hawk to inform Tsunade that they had found help and they were bringing the whole village with them. Shikamiru noticed that Chi-san and Touran-san were both becoming very silent the closer they got to Konaha. Hinata helped with the meals while Sakura glared at Touran as he had placed a jujitsu on her when she tried to give him a blow job with his children in the room. Touran kept his distance form everyone half way through the travel he returned as he has never been gone.

As they reached the gate Shikamiru saw Tsunade waiting for them as was Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama." Shikamiru said before Sakura screeched.

"SASUKE-KOI!"

"Touch me and you will die." Sasuke said in a mono-tonal voice while glaring at her. "I have told you before I have never nor will I ever liked you/ fancied you or go out with you so leave me alone."

"Haruno you are to report to me at zero nine hundred hours tomorrow. If you are late by one second you will be de ranked to genin level." Tsunade said coldly.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama." She said gulping before leaving to her house.

"Now Kakashi, uchiha, Nara, Hyuga, Inuzuka please escort the villagers to the accommodation we have prepared for them. Kaga-sama if you'll accompany me to the tower with your appointed body guard."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Hyuga-san can you look after Ki-chan and Sor-kun till I get back please?"

"Of course Touran-sama. Kita-san, Sorko-san is this okay with you."

"Hai oba-san."

Touran and Chi followed Tsunade to the Hokage tower Touran had Chi positioned at his right hand side as he sat down.

"I appreciate you coming to help us. Had I known something like this was going to happen I'd have put in a reserve."

"The future is never clear."

"So true. Since my boy let everything has gone wrong. He was the only reason I stayed. Anyway enough blabbing. I propose that both our ninjas work in pairs. One from each village in a pair."

"I agree. However I would like Uchiha-san to work with Chi here."

"WHAT! Are you trying to get me killed!" Chi asked turning his head to his leader.

"Chi, I know you have problems but they must be dealt with. If he is to forgive then he need to know the truth. Now, most of my people are farmers and marketing people. They can and will hep your retail people out while our nins learn form each other. I also believe we can learn from each other." Touran said.

"I agree. Now our elders would like to meet you but only if you are comfortable with it." Tsunade said as Chi began to growl.

"He will not be meeting with those pig headed bastards." Chi spat through his teeth.

"Chi, need I remind you who is in charge?" Touran said in a teasing voice.

"N...No Touran-sama." Chi said hanging his head.

"Chi is right. I do not want to meet with the elders for my own reason. Now I would like to speak with you alone without any of our body guards present."

"Very well. Nano leave us."

"Hai Hime-sama."

"Chi."

"I will go check on the kids."

Once the guards were gone Touran placed security jujitsu up.

"Now, what I am going to reveal to you must not be found out by any one. Not even your husband." Touran said.

"Hai. I understand."

"My full name is Nakamize-uzimake Naruto. And it is good to see you again Baa-chan." Touran said watching Tsunades jaw drop.

A/N: Gomen minna. Two weddings and a funereal in the space of four months and then changes at work made things hectic. Mika-chan.


	7. Setteling in

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Settling down.

Tsunade's jaw dropped before she glumped Naruto.

"Gomen, Gomen Naruto-kun."

"Daijobu Baa-san. I know it wasn't your fault. It was the councils."

"Gomen."

"Baa-san. Listen to me. It's NOT your fault."

"Demo..."

"Baa-San! Stop it! It was those idiots that try and run this village behind your back. Had I been here they would have killed me when no one was around. I use to stay at Iruka-san's unless Kakashi was there then I spent the night at either Shikamaru's or Choji's house. They were the only families that didn't mind having me over. I sometimes spent time at the Uchiha complex until Itachi left. After I left here I headed towards Suna. I traveled for just over two years before I came across a young lady getting attacked. I saved here before collapsing with hunger. I woke up two days later in her village. One of the doctors there had information on my mother and my father. She informed me of who they were and how Reidou survived the destruction of her village. They stumbled across the ruins and made a memorial for the whole village. They found the medical files that where hidden in a storage under one of the abandoned buildings. Later on Garra, Nii-san and Nee-san visited and kept my whereabouts quiet as Nee-san knew why they banished me from the village. I married the woman I rescued and Garra married the younger sister. One year into the marriage she died in child birth..."

"Naruto..."

"It hurt baa-chan... It hurt so much. Chi helped me pull through as did my two little ones, Sorko and Kita. Recently the land has been really bad and we were planning on moving to a different area to make sure that we could live off the land. Shikamaru coming made it a good opportunity to move on. We had to wait till Chi returned from a mission to come here."

"Who is Chi?"

"Add Ita onto Chi."

"Ita...chi... ITACHI!"

"Hai. I have proof that he is innocent. Itachi left the information with me and I hid it in blood scrolls that only I or Sasuke could open."

"Sasuke?"

"He and I share blood after I gave him a blood transfusion on a mission in the land of the snow. Princess Yukie became an aunt to the twins after she visited us."

"So ka. I will need to look at the information before I can clear his name but he should tell Sasuke by him self."

"Shall we call them back in?" Naruto said smirking. Tsunade returned the smirk and nodded. Naruto lowered the jutsu before calling for Itachi.

"Hai Touran-san?" Itachi said kneeling as he appeared in the room.

"I want to go see where I will be staying till we leave." Naruto said standing up

"Hai kaga-sama." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at Tsunade, who nodded at him and he lead them out of the room and tower.

"So what's the village like?" Naruto asked casually.

"Full of back stabbing bastard. The new generation of Shinobi's are better than the elder generation. The only innocent one was banished from the village five years ago and the old bastards would not allow any of us to go looking for him. They even banned me from leaving the village."

"Honto(really)?" Itachi asked surprised. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Hai. He was the only one that understood me and knew what I had gone through even thought he never knew his parents. The minute the ban is lifted I am going straight to out of this village and going to find him."

"What if he is back by then?"

"Then he is back and I won't be leaving this god damn village." Sasuke said scowling slightly.

"Heh? That stand seems to be doing well." Naruto said pointing to the ramen stand.

"Hai. The new generation go there in memory of the guy that was banished they al think the council was unlawful in their decision. They tried to ban the stand from selling ramen but Tsunade put her foot down as she also liked the ramen from that stand. It also reminded her of the young man that was banished." Sasuke said before continuing down the street and turned the corner with Naruto and Itachi following him. He stopped and turned to his left where there was three large buildings.

"This will be where you staying while you are here. Touran kaga will be be in the middle block top floor at the back. The only one that can enter the flat are you two, your twins, myself and Tsunade-sama."

Naruto nodded before entering the middle building.

Two hours later.

Sasuke had left half an hour ago after making sure the two of them had been settled in before leaving them till tomorrow.

"What's the big idea Naru-chan? If he finds out who I am he will kill me!"

"Nonsense. Baa-chan knows about your innocents and is going to look at the information that you left with me. You have one month to tell him before I do. AND I will tell him if you don't tell him within the month that I have given you."

"Demo..."  
"Nope. No Demo. Either you do it or I do. And after he has been told who you are I will tell him who I am."

Itachi looked at him before nodding slowly. "Fain, demo..."

"If he goes to attack you I will stop him, as will Tsunade."

Itachi lent against a tree trunk at the side of training ground seven. It had been three weeks since Naruto had given him the order and he still hadn't managed to tell Sasuke his true identity. He sighed before looking at the memorial stone. His aunts and uncles names stood out due to the biased of the village. Yes they were the villages police but there was no reason for them to be highlighted in such a manor.

"Ne!" He heard a familiar voice call. He looked to the right of the memorial stone to see Sasuke standing there.

"Uchiha-kun."

"So this is where you are hiding."

"I'm not exactly hiding. Touran-san is in a meeting with Tsunade-san and they kicked both their guards out and the ROOT A.N.B.U. As well. I stumbled across this place. It's very peaceful and I can clear my mind here."

"It has always been quiet here even when I trained with my team here."

"...I have something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Okay first off I need you to swear that what you find out what I am about to tell you don't attack me."

"Why would I attack you?"

"Just promise me."

"...Fine I promise I won't attack you."

"Thank you. Now take a seat. It is a long story." Itachi said.

Sasuke sat down on the grass not far from Itachi and waited for Itachi to collect his thoughts.

"... Now first thing you should know is that is that the Uchiha family can detect lies. No matter who it is that is speaking. So you will know is I am lying or not."

"Hai..."

"Okay let me reintroduce my self. My full name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Liar. My brother is a killer."

"I was only following orders. Here." Itachi said handing the information that Tsunade had verified to Sasuke and let him read it.

Sasuke sat there shocked. "... W-why? Why did they order this?"

"They ordered it because they found information that they were going to over through Hokage-sama and kill Naruto. I couldn't allow them to kill Naruto not after they had put him through."

"Huh?"

"You were to young to remember but they tortured him in front of you when you were three. They thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you to kill him. However you did the reverse. You saved him. You bite everyone including father when they tried to separate the two of you. You only let me and Reidou near you. After that incident they stopped torturing him in front of you."

"... why are you telling me this now?"

"... Someone told me that if I didn't tell you within a month they would tell you instead and then let you beat me to a pulp."

"That sounds like something that Naru-chan would do."

"It would be."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Who?"

"Naru-chan."

"Aa."

"Is he okay?"

"Aa. He is a lot better than he has been though."

"Huh?"

"OJI-SAN."

Both Men looked up and saw the twins running towards them with a younger man running after them. The twins had tears running down their faces. Itachi's eyes hardened upon seeing this.

"WHAT right do you have to chase after two young children?" Sasuke asked the man.

"They stole..."

"Are you accusing my niece and nephew of doing? They are four years old and would not steal from anyone!" Itachi said holding the two whimpering children in his arms.

The man gulped before turning to Sasuke only to find him glaring at him as well.

"If I find you chasing or hurting any child again I will have Ibuki question you and your members of staff. Now leave us."

the man couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Sasuke looked at Itachi to see the children hiding their face in Itachi's neck.

"Waa, he scary oji chi-san."

"Hai, hai. You are safe now. Oh! Before I for get. Sorko, Kita this is my brother Sasuke."

the twins looked at him before waving at him. Sasuke smiled softy.

"Nice to meet you chibi-chan's."

"Sorko, Kita, why were you wondering around without anyone with you?"

"We were lost. We asked that man for directions but he said we stole sweets from us and started chasing after us."

"Well we better get you home before your 'Tou-san starts to get worried."

"...Oji-san come with us?"

"Oji-san?"

The twins pointed at Sasuke and repeated "Oji-san."

Itachi looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Hai, Sasuke-chan will be coming with us."

Itachi and Sasuke walked the twins back to the flats and up to their flat.

"Touran-san, you in?"

"Hai. In the kitchen."

"Come out here for a sec."

Naruto popped his head out for a second to see Sasuke standing there holding Kita's hand.

"Oro? Is something wrong?"

"Iie, I just told Sasuke who I was."

"And you are still alive so I am assuming it went well then."

"Hai."

"Good. Take a seat Uchiha-san. Tea is almost ready." Naruto said pooping back into the kitchen. He returned two minutes later with a tray with three cups of tea, two cartons of juice and a plate of sweets. He sat them on the table before handing the cartons to his children.

"Now that you know the truth about Itachi. You get to know about me."

"Huh?" Sasuke said confused.

"Sheesh, you were one of the smartest in the class. I'm Naruto."

"Iie, Naruto was a goof ball."

"Iie, I was a prankster."

Sasuke stood up with his fist clenched before slapping Naruto across the face. "WHY! Why did you wait until now to tell me who you really were?"

"Papa, you okay?"

"I'm fine Sorko, Kita. Sasuke I couldn't tell you who I was until Itachi told you who he was because the council was watching our every move until last week. Had they found out who I really was then they would have sent ROOT A.N.B.U after me."

Sasuke collapsed back in to the couch. "Gomen."

"It's okay Sasuke. I would have done the same." Naruto said smiling at him.

A/N: Finally updating. Hope you like the new chapter please R&R. Mika-san.


	8. pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Pranks.

Naruto waited till he knew Itachi would be asleep before sneaking into his children's room.

"Sorka-kun, Kita-chan, wake up." Naruto said softly as he crouched down in between the beds. Kita's eyes flew open while Sorka took his time waking up.

"Papa?"

"Hai chibi. Want to pull a prank on the village?" Naruto asked with mischievous eyes.

Kita and Sorka both jumped out of their beds and began pulling on some clothes. Naruto giggled before standing.

"Meet me at the front door." He said before walking out of their room. Kita and Sorka ran into the hallway two minutes later coming to a stop in front of Naruto and bounced on the balls of their feet.

"Now, I want you two to change into your animal forms and follow me very quietly." Naruto said as he opened the door. The twins, having inherited part of Kyubi's power, had the ability to change into foxes. Naruto moved through the shadows with his two children following behind him quietly. Naruto moved to the entrance of the building and stopped. He saw three guards patrolling out in front of the building. Naruto frowned before picking up his children and put them in his coat pockets.

"Be quiet for a second till I get past them and then I will put you down again." Naruto said softly before opening the door slowly and quietly. He closed the door and made sure it didn't make a noise before moving to the side of the building and jumped over the fence. He ran three street before stopping and looking around. He reached into his pockets of his coat and removed the fox cubs before placing them on the ground.

"This way." Naruto whispered pointing towards the Hokage mountain. The cubs ran beside their father paying tag with each other on the way. Naruto smiled softly, it had been a long time since he had been able to spend time with his children and see them enjoy themselves with out having to be constantly watched for any dangers that were always around them. Once they where at the foot of the mountain Naruto picked them up again and jumped up the mountain. He placed them down on the walk way.

"Change back chibi's." Naruto said pulling a scroll out of the inside of his coat. The children did as Naruto said and looked at their father with wonder. "When I was younger I use to cause chaos by painting this faces and had fun running away from the Chunin. They never caught me... Iruka-sensei on the other hand did. Now as they all think that I am either dead or else where, so I think we can bring back some memories from the past and paint the faces and give the old fools a shock. So pick three colours."

"Purple, red, blue." Kita said

"Yellow, black, white." Sorka said.

"I will go red, black and orange." Naruto said before unsealing the paint and brushes that he had placed in the scroll. Kita and Sorka grabbed a brush for each of the paints that they had and took off. Naruto grinned as he looked up at the face of his father and began to paint it.

Three hours later Naruto and the children where sitting on the walk way looking up at their master piece.

"We better head home before we..."  
"TOURAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
Naruto looked towards the building and paled. "Oops... I think we have been discovered." Naruto said before sealing all the paint and brushes away. "Lets head down and act as if you had a nightmare." He added as he picked the children up. He jumped off of the mountain and walked calmly towards building. Kita and Sorka both had their thumbs in their mouths and where clinging to Naruto with the other hand.

"Touran-san! There you are. Where did you go?" Sasuke asked as he ran up to him.

"The twins had a nightmare. The only way I can calm them down is to take them for a walk."

"Okay you can tell that excuse to Chi-san however I suggest you change out of the paint covered clothes first." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto and the twins looked at their clothes and blushed slightly.

"...Um... Oops..." Naruto said before looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed slightly before handing them some clean clothes.

"I do remember that you were always messy when you where painting and pulling pranks." Sasuke explained seeing the shocked face. Naruto quickly changed his clothes and helped the twins to change into their clean bed clothes. Before sealing them in a blank scroll that was in his pouch.

"Now how are we going to get you back in to the flat without Itachi-nii-san finding us so quickly?"

"Oh, we can handle that Uichia-san." the twins said before morphing into their fox forms. They ran up Naruto and Sasuke's arms before sitting on their shoulders.

"...How..."

"When I merged with Kyuubi it changed my DNA so I could change into a fox at will. As it changed my DNA it passed on to my children as well. If it was any one else then it would have killed them. Kyuubi has to have a good connection to his host to allow it to happen hence why he couldn't merge with my mum. Now hold on to my arm tight and don't let go." Naruto said before running through a series of hand seals. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm as he finished the hand seals. On the hare sign they disappeared in flames and appeared in Naruto's living room...

A/N: Gomen minna I know it has been a long time since I updated but I have been pulling full time shifts and ferrying my sister back and forth to where she needs to go. Hopefully I will be able to update a lot quicker when I get a few days off together. Mika-chan


End file.
